Gotham County
Gotham County is a county where Gotham City is located. Description The boundaries of Gotham are formed by three large islands called Uptown, Midtown and Downtown. Accompanied by these is Arkham Island, Tricorner , The Narrows and Blackgate Island. Separated the city by the Gotham River, is the limits where is the District Sommerset and Gotham Forests. Islands Uptown Uptown is a region of the Gotham City metropolitan area. It is located in the smallest island north of Gotham City Midtown and Downtown. * Amusement Mile * New Gotham * Otisburg * The Hill * East End * The Bowery * Robbinsville * Arkham District island Midtown Midtown is a region of the Gotham City metropolitan area. It is located in the island center of Gotham City. * Coventry * Granton * Upper East Side * Miller Harbor Downtown Downtown is a region of the Gotham City metropolitan area. It is located in the largest island south of Gotham City Midtown and Uptown; it borders the Atlantic Ocean. * Diamond District * Fashion District * The Narrows island * Tricorner island * Old Gotham * City Hall District * Financial District * Gotham City Chinatown * Blackgate island * Upper West Side Bristol County * Sommerset * Bristol Bridges Gotham is connected to the outside by three giant bridges. The first bridge called Trigate Bridge is located in the Sommerset District and ends at Arkham Island, here is also the Arkham Bridge that connects Uptown with Midtown The second bridge is Brown Bridge that is connected Downtown with the exterior. The third bridge, called Robert Kane Bridge, connects Uptown with the Bristol District. The bridge is so called in homage to the Kane Family. Other known bridges are: * Crown Point Bridge: connect Downtown with Tricorner Island * Westbury Bridge: connect Downtown with Midtown * Whitecross Bridge: the only bridge that runs through the city where the train passes * Arkham Bridge: connect Uptown, Arkham Island and Midtown Gotham has routes that run through the city, among the most famous is Route 80 and Route 77. Waterways Gotham is crossed by the Gotham River, from Uptown to Tricorner Island, Between Uptown and Midtown is the Burnley River, Between Midtown and Downtown is Gotham Docklands On the other side of Gotham, near the Atlantic Ocean, is Bob Kane Sound, the name is in memory of the Kane family Other known waterways are: * Dock 9C * Dawson Port * Warehouse 39 * Roger Yachi Basin * Gotham Boat Yard * Falcone Warehouse * Russian's warehouse Parks and Recreatives Areas Gotham has several green spaces, but the main one is Robinson Park, which is located in the center of Gotham, in Midtown. the southern part of the park is divided by the Rio, which is located in Downtown.Here in the same park is The Conservatory which is a large lake within the park. On the outskirts of Gotham, is Gotham Woods which is the largest forest in the city, bordered by Wayne Manor and the Sommerset District. Other known parks: * Anders Park * Arkham Bridge Park * Gotham City Park * Jackson Park * Lemmars Park * Harlow Park Politicans The vast majority of politicians in Gotham are corrupt, receiving money from criminals for their illegal operations, The Falcone crime family controlled several of these politicians Among the mayors are: Mayors * Mayor Aubrey James * † Vice Mayor Harrison Kane * † Mayor Theo Galavan * Mayor Oswald Cobblepot (formerly) * Mayor Holden Pritchard (temporary) * † Mayor Burke * Mayor Chang (formerly) * † Diputy Mayor Janice Caulfield * Diputy Mayor Randall Hobbs (formerly) Other Politicans * † Ronald Danzer * Harvey Dent * † Ron Jenkins * † Dick Lovecraft * † Zeller * Baker * Bam Bam Organized Crime * Gotham Organized Crime Law in Gotham In Gotham, the laws are dictated by the GCPD, the vast majority are corpuptos working for the Falcone family. Among the outstanding commissioners are: * Commissioner Jim Gordon * Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb (formerly) * † Commissioner Sarah Essen Appareances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * * * * * * Gotham: A City Gone Mad * * * Motion Comic *''Gotham Stories'' Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' *''Gotham: City of Monsters''}} Category:Locations Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Allusions to other Batman media